


高三日记

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 现在再看，千言万语汇成一个“唉”





	高三日记

我一点也不快乐。  
时至今日，去他妈的还有多少天，妈的，我不是去赴一场盛大的死刑，那是高考啊我的主，那是高考。  
这一切垃圾的环境，紧张的氛围，把我变的不像我，把我周围的人变得不像人，把我们亲爱的班主任变成了一头乱叫的畜生。把我和他的距离拉远，拉长，动辄吵架，又有谁还有心思赴那三年之约呢。  
我们忘了我们该死的追求是什么。当2015年9月我在日记本扉页写下“你该知道我有多向往那个生活”的时候，鬼知道那意味着要经历什么，鬼知道那所谓的“dream life”会不会只是另一个炼狱呢。  
但是我放不下我七年的爱人啊。我看到她在招手。你告诉我，如何让任何一个男人放下他心爱的姑娘？  
我只能坐在这里等待答案。  
我变得暴躁、抑郁、变得无法控制，同时我认为所有人都在慢慢地抑郁、变得不可理喻；在这场风暴中幸存者所剩无几。  
三年之后，我们终于开始吵架，我终于不再期待你的回答，你把我们的幸福拖沓到不复存在。无论你做什么，我都感到厌烦。我在等你忘掉我的那一天。  
我四处寻找发泄。可怜的爸爸妈妈。可怜的同桌。  
“到了最后，我们都不知道最初我们要的是什么。”加缪说。  
是的，我忘了，忘的干干净净彻彻底底。  
我只想要有那么一天，我不需要强迫自己，也再不会有谁强迫我，让我睡觉，让我吃饭，他妈的这样健康的生活算什么生活，如果连健康我都不是自愿的，那我干嘛保持不死。我希望有一天，我躺下就能睡着，我不饿的时候可以不吃，饿的时候想吃多少吃多少。想睡多久睡多久。这样我才会不担心失眠吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 现在再看，千言万语汇成一个“唉”


End file.
